The Blood of Gods
by LinkLord
Summary: When Clover attacks, Verakka and friends go throughout Manhattan to see what's going on and meet the main characters in the movie. But Clover won't go down without a fight. Can the united group bring down a giant? Read and review, please!
1. Trouble at Twilight

**I just got done watching the Cloverfield movie, and was astounded. I had to make a fanfic of it! So here's the result.**

**This is what was happening **_**during**_** Clover's attack, just from a different point. Here you go.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Trouble at Twilight_

Verakka laughed and took another picture of Cykra, Vrael and Seerandra. "You guys look so stupid!" he smirked. "Oh, give it a rest!" Eitak snapped. Verakka put the camera in his pocket and held his arms out innocently. "Give what a rest?" he asked. Eitak turned away and crossed her arms.

Verakka looked out the window and smiled. "This is what New York, Manhattan looks like." he whispered. "Never seen anything like--"

A boom rocked the building, knocking all but Verakka to their feet and causing the lights to go out. Rave burst into the room and looked around. "What was that?" he said quietly. He and Verakka looked at each other, then raced to the top of the stairs and opened the door to the roof before looking out. The others hastily clambered up after them, and the cool night breeze whistled past.

Eitak looked down and shuddered. "Good thing this is only four stories high." she muttered. Verakka took a 360 degree turn to get his surroundings, then paused. "That was no ordinary earthquake." he muttered. "How'd you come to that conclusion?" Vrael asked breathlessly.

Another boom echoed in the distance, and Verakka whirled, pointing his finger to the huge explosion at least 4 miles away. "Oh, god..." Seerandra said, her eyes wide. Balls of fire shot from the explosion, raining down on every building within a mile of the explosion. Verakka and Rave shot down the stairs again. Rave grabbed Verakka's wooden longsword and his own broadsword, and Verakka grabbed all the large rocks he could find, thick tree branches that he'd kept and 6 metal bars.

Rave handed Verakka his sword, which he hooked to his waist, and both of them loaded their pockets with the large stones. Then Verakka gave a tree branch and a metal bar to everyone, and kept one of the largest for himself that was so long he held it like a spear. "Okay, why did you have all this?" Vrael asked. Verakka grinned in anticipation. "It's a big world. You never know what might be out there."


	2. Mayhem in Manhattan

**Here's chapter 2.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Mayhem in Manhattan_

Verakka and the others thundered down the stairs and Rave burst the door open, and they walked out onto the street to find it deserted. Everyone had already left. Rave walked out slowly and turned, then looked back. "We go this way."

They walked for an hour and finally came to a spot where army tanks and soldiers were heading in one direction. Rave signalled to them and they quietly followed, then found a news van with a woman in front of it.

"...the military will not let us get too close, but from what we can see, there's clearly a sizable mobilization of troops and equipment and they're trying to get everyone to leave the area!" the woman was saying to the camera.

"Not doing a very good job, if a bunch of underage kids can just walk over here, eh?" Verakka whispered. Rave chuckled and then walked slowly to a car and crouched. Vrael and Eitak followed him, and Cykra and Seerandra followed Verakka to behind a low wall.

"_There appears to be something falling off of it, doesn't it?_" They turned at hearing the voice that came from a speaker. "Yes, yes, it does! There are pieces falling into the street!" the woman said, turning to look. The debris that fell off the creature hit the ground hard, then got up and started yowling. Four of the things then started advancing towards the six soldiers on the ground. "Whatever they are, they are moving and--oh my god, they are moving! They're right there!"

One of the things tackled a soldier and ripped half of his neck away, and two others shot furiously at a second but it leaped up and bit the first soldier's face. The other dropped his gun and started to run but was tackled by the second creature. Another was attacked by the third creature, and the other two backed up, firing furiously, as the fourth advanced.

Rave leaped out of hiding and smashed his metal bar onto the thing's head, then kicked it in the chest and away from the soldiers. "Y-you're not supposed to be--" one of them stuttered. "Are you saying you're sorry I just saved you?" Rave growled before twirling the metal bar and shoving it through the thing's head.

Verakka raced forward and one of the creatures leaped at him. He spun and rammed the branch he was holding into the side of its head, knocking it sideways, as the other four handled the third creature.

Vrael hurled one of his rocks at a creature's throat, and it started flailing before collapsing, its head lolling to the side. He grinned and kicked the body before racing to Verakka. "How are you doing?" he asked. Verakka shrugged and held up the tree branch, showing the creature speared through the chest. "Oh." Vrael paused. Verakka smirked and then threw the body at the fourth creature, which squealed and ran away.

The group ran towards where the explosion had come from and found an electronics store with the windows broken. Verakka cocked his head to the side and advanced, then entered to find a man with a camera shouting at a man who was rummaging through the batteries.

"Rob! Rob, I think we should go, like, now!"

Verakka walked up to him. "Hey, what's going on?" The man turned and said, "Hey, kid, you should be with your parents!" Verakka fell silent, then looked up at the man. "Don't mock me." he said quietly.

Rave looked to the right and saw the huge beast that everyone was talking about, roaring. He and the others raced to the store. "Verakka! Trouble!" Verakka turned and nodded, then was about to walk away. "Hey! Is that blood on your shirt?" he asked. Verakka looked down and noticed that there was a dark red stain on his shirt.

"Yeah, we--" "Wait, I recognize you now!" the man said in disbelief. "You were on the TV, attacking those things that were attacking the military!" "Wow, that was on TV?" Verakka asked, surprised.

Two women ran inside and looked at the man. "Hud, we've got to go! What are you doing??" one of them asked. "Yes, ignore me." Verakka scowled. The woman who spoke turned. "I'm Marlena." she said. "The person next to me is Lily, and the IDIOT who won't listen is Rob!"

The man that they called Rob ran past just then, and Hud, Marlena and Lily raced after him. Verakka turned to Rave, who shrugged, and they followed them.

When they finally caught up, they were in an alley. "Rob, have you tried calling 911?!" Hud asked. "He still has that camera on?" Verakka asked. Rave sighed and sped up his pace. Eitak sighed. "We can't be running all over Manhattan like this! Verakka, I know that you probably want to find out what that thing is, but if the military can't beat it, NEITHER CAN WE!" she screamed. Verakka turned to her, his expression unreadable. "If I can't, I'll die trying." he replied before racing to catch up with Rave.

"...did you try the fire department?" Hud shouted to Rob. "Yeah, I tried! I couldn't get through!" Rob replied. "Okay, it just seems a little--"

With a roar the beast landed in the alley, not even a half-mile away. A missile fired from behind them, and they ducked before running to either side of the alley. Military squads and tanks raced down the street, firing at the thing.

Verakka, Eitak and Seerandra ran to Hud, who was on the same side as them, and Rave and the others did the same with Lily, Marlena and Rob. They started discussing with Rave, who nodded regularly, and then he turned and shouted at Verakka, "We're gonna take the subway!" Verakka nodded. "What'd they say?" Hud asked, panicked. "Oh, god, this is too much!"

"We're taking a little detour!" Verakka grunted, then grabbed Hud and pulled him to the subway. The others ran in first, and Verakka and Hud were knocked to the ground by a shudder through the street. They looked up and saw the monster racing past them. It looked down and saw them, then roared and continued. Verakka shoved Hud down the stairs and leaped down just as the entrance was being bombarded with debris, and they found themselves in an abandoned subway.

Verakka sat on a bench, trying to get his breath back, as the lights continually flickered on and off. Everyone but him and Rave were on the ground, trying to keep as safe as possible. "What do you suppose this is?" Rave asked. Verakka looked up at him, as if disappointed. "Well, if I were to take my guess...I'd say that this 'monster' is scared." "If it was scared then it wouldn't be causing havoc!" Rave growled. Verakka laughed, and it wasn't his usual laugh either. Rave had never heard this sound from him before.

"Oh, Rave, you should know this. I think that this is not angry, but frightened. There is nothing more dangerous than an animal that size when it is scared."

"Why?"

The question came from Rob, who had overheard them. "Why is that so dangerous?" Verakka grinned, his eyes glinting. "Because there's no telling what it might do to reassure itself."


	3. Showdown in the Subway

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Showdown in the Subway_

Verakka and Rave sat in a corner of the room, talking furiously in low voices and making hand gestures that suggested they were making a plan. Hud sat next to Eitak, panting. "So, your friend over there doesn't get scared easily, does he?" "You mean Verakka? Not a chance." she replied, watching him.

Over the next several minutes, dust and small chunks of concrete fell from the ceiling as the army waged war with the giant monstrosity above. Finally, Rob stood and walked with Lily over to a map of the subway. At that moment, Verakka and Rave nodded and got up, then joined Rob. Hud looked to the others and motioned for them to come, then followed Verakka and Rave.

"...so if we walk the tunnels, we can just take them to Beth's place!" Rob said. "You want us to walk the tunnels?" Marlena asked in disbelief. Verakka looked at Hud. "Oh, turn that thing off!" he yelled.

They walked for what seemed like hours but in reality was only about 20 minutes. Finally, Verakka felt something soft brush past his leg, and he looked down to see that hundreds of rats were all moving in one direction; away from where they'd came. "Not a good sign." he said quietly.

After a while, Rob sighed. "It's no use! I can't see; it's too dark!" "Wait, isn't there a nightvision setting on the camera?" Hud asked. Rob looked at him, surprised, then ran to take the camera. After a few seconds the lens went black, then turned green. "Is that good?" Rob asked. Hud froze. "Well?" Verakka asked impatiently, holding the long tree branch. "Okay, we gotta run now!" "What?!" "Just start running! Don't look, just run!" They all started running, and Verakka and Rave looked back to see five more small parasites racing at them. One leaped and landed on Lily's back, and Rob kicked it off. Then one attacked Hud.

"Oh god! Oh, this is some freaky shit!" Hud yelled, kicking at it. Rave slammed his metal bar through its head, then pulled it out and kicked the corpse. A scream echoed throughout the tunnel, and they turned to see one of them had tackled Marlena. Hud kicked at it helplessly, and it snarled at him before biting her shoulder.

Verakka jumped and landed on it, as it was the largest and as big as a small horse. He turned to Eitak and whistled. "Eitak, throw me your bar!" She hesitated, then tossed it to him and the parasite opened its mouth, screeching.

Verakka took a ball of thin rope from his pocket and attacked a long piece to either end of the bar, then grabbed the roof of the thing's mouth--careful to avoid its jaws--and hung the bar in it before pulling back with the makeshift reigns he made.

The thing thrashed and squealed, but he kicked it and it settled down. Hud and Lily helped Marlena up and they all ran to a door. Rave broke it open and they raced inside, then Rob turned back to see Verakka on his new mount, facing the other three parasites. "Dude, get in here now!" he yelled. Verakka looked back, then grunted and swung the branch at a parasite that had leaped at him.

Hud and Lily knocked Rob aside and slammed the door shut, then bolted it and moved a dresser in front of it. "What are you doing?! That guy is still out there!!" Rob shouted. Rave looked at Rob impatiently. "Verakka can handle himself." he said, irritated, before taking his metal bar and wiping the blood from it.

Rob found another iron bar and broke open a vending machine filled with water, then handed it out to everyone. Hud and Lily were next to Marlena, helping her with the bite. Rave and the others sat in the opposite corner of the room, trying to make plans.

A screech was heard from outside in the tunnel, and then silence. Absolute silence.


	4. Blood at Base

**I know that I've been updating fast, and I will try to continue doing that.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Blood at Base_

After a few minutes of waiting, Rave and Rob advanced towards the opposite door and opened it. "Let's see if we can find another way out of here!" Rob said. "Agreed." Rave replied.

They walked for a bit and came to double glass doors. They pushed them open and found themselves in a huge abandoned store. "Whoa..." Cykra said. "Anybody here?" Rave called.

"Freeze!" a voice called from the other side of the store, and five military soldiers approached with loaded guns pointed at the group. "We've got nine sivilians here..." one of them said, and the leader motioned to them. "Come, now!"

Rob started talking to one of the soldiers, who shook his head, and they found themselves in a huge military base where at least one hundred injured people were being treated. Their screams of pain pounded in Rob's eardrums.

"We've got another bite!" a surgeon shouted, pushing a cart past. On the cart was a man with his chest ripped open and blood everywhere. "Ughh, that's some sick shit!" Hud said. "This way!" one of the soldiers said, leading them further into the base. They came to a spot where a parasite was in a glass case. Lily gasped at the sight of the parasite, knocked unconscious, but Rave shook his head. "That's too small to be the one that Verakka was on."

They continued and finally Marlena turned to Hud. "Hud, I really don't feel so good..." "WE'VE GOT A BITE!!" a surgeon shouted, grabbing Marlena's shoulder. Three more surgeons grabbed ahold of her and started leading her away. "Wait, wait, Marlena! Where the hell are you taking her?!" Hud shouted.

Hud saw through a screen Marlena's silhouette, and all of a sudden it burst and blood was flung everywhere. "MARLENA!!" he shouted before pursuing the soldiers. "What the hell did you just do?!"

The soldiers, after calming Hud down, showed the group the way to where Rob was wanting to go. After discussing with Rob, the lead soldier let them go to wherever Rob was taking them.

Rave looked back as they were leaving, wondering if Verakka was okay. Then he sighed. "And then there were eight." he growled.


	5. Attack near the Alley

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Attack near the Alley_

They reached an open street next to the ocean, and Rave's eyes widened. An entire apartment had collapsed to the side, and was perilously resting next to the one beside it. "That's where this friend of yours lives?" he asked. "Yeah..." Rob said, struck.

They walked for a while and then Hud said, "Hey, maybe it would be a better idea if we just...you know, went up the other building and found a way onto the roof of the apartment?" everyone looked at him, then raced to the building. "No, no, no, I take that back! That was a bad idea, I take that back!" he shouted, running after them.

They got to the apartment and Rob and Lily started trying elevators. "Shit, none of them will work!" Rob growled. "Then we take the stairs." Rave replied, starting to climb. Cykra and Vrael followed first, then Eitak, and then the others were also heading up the stairs. After they got to the 36th floor, everyone stopped to catch their breath. Then Rave and Rob walked to the room that was nearest the other apartment's roof before heading out. As they cautiously made their way onto the roof a portion of it fell off, and the change in weight made the roof shift. They both crouched, and Rob muttered, "Shit!"

The plan was then decided. Rob, Lily, Rave and Hud would go inside to get the girl, apparently called Beth, and the others would stay out and come get them if anything was starting to go wrong.

Eitak and Seerandra sat next to each other on a block of rubble, and Vrael and Cykra paced the roof while waiting. Suddenly, a distant roar alerted them, and Vrael turned to see the monster heading towards them. "Oh, God!" he shouted. "Cykra, go get the others!" Cykra nodded and raced inside, and several minutes later came out with them. "Oh my god, what is that?!" the girl, Beth, screamed. "It's a terrible creature!" Rob said, helping Beth over.

They got inside the apartment and a parasite dropped from the ceiling, snarling. Rave shoved Rob aside and broke a pane of glass with an axe behind it, then slammed the axe down onto the parasites head. "Go, go, go!" he shouted. "What the hell is that?" Beth shouted. "I don't know, just keep moving!" Rave shouted.

They finally got to the bottom, and they exited the street. "We've got to get to the military evacuation helicopters by 6:00!" Rob said. Three missile hit the buildings on the right, and the explosions scattered them with debris. They continued and heard booming sounds. Then Rave looked up and yelled. "Look!" they looked up and saw the beast roar at them, then it turned and rammed its head into a building, which shattered. Rave started shouting at them. "Go, go, go!"

The choppers were only a quarter mile away, and Rob and Rave found an alley that would get them there quicker. Suddenly, at least six of the parasites jumped down and squealed at them. "Oh, god!" Rave said. He fumbled for his metal bar but one of the parasites leaped at him, knocking him down. It snapped its jaws and lunged towards his head, but he rolled out of the way and kicked it. "Jesus, these things are everywhere!" he growled.

Suddenly a screech reached their ears, and a large parasite jumped down and landed in front of the one attacking Rave. Atop the parasite was Verakka.

"Need some help?" he grinned, then made a clicking sound with his tongue. The parasite lunged at the opposing monster and bit into its neck, causing it to collapse, before turning. Verakka took a handful of rocks from his pocket and threw them in groups of two at the other parasites, choking them as the rocks went down their throats. Finally, the last one was dead, and they continued. However, Verakka didn't follow until he'd broken off one or two of one of the parasites' legs and given them to his mount as a reward.

They got to the helicopters and the soldiers immediatly raised their guns when they saw Verakka riding the parasite. But he merely waved at them. "Don't. This one is very tame." It probably wasn't a reassuring sight, however, since one of the other parasite's legs was sticking out of its mouth.

Lily boarded one of the helicopters and Rave, Eitak, Cykra and Vrael boarded another. Then Hud, Rob and Beth got on another chopper. Finally, Seeranda and Verakka got on the last one.

The parasite made a contented growling sound and lay on the floor of the chopper as Verakka and Seerandra strapped themselves in. The helicopters all took off just as the monster stepped into the street, roaring. "Go!" Seerandra shouted.

Once they were high enough, Verakka looked down to see the monster being constantly assaulted by missiles. "They're just about to start the bombing run." the pilot said. Verakka nodded and looked up to see a B2-Bomber in the sky, dropping at least twenty bombs to the ground below. He watched as the ground erupted with explosions, and the creature was hit by three of the impacts and was slammed into a building. Smoke filled the area, and Verakka couldn't see anything else. He looked to the helicopter that Hud, Rob and Beth were in and saw Hud cheering. Then the monster leaped up from the smoke and opened its jaws, ripping two of the rotor blades from the helicopter.


	6. Crash Landing in Central Park

**I own nothing!**

_Chapter 6_

_Crash-Landing in Central Park_

The beast's arm hit the other helicopters, and they all went down. The crash site of Hud's helicopter was closest, so they headed to it. Verakka took the rifle from the soldier's corpse and hooked it to the opposite side of his waist from the sword. Seerandra climbed on top of his parasite, which had also survived, and they rode to the crash site. Rob was just being hauled off of the ground by Hud and Beth. "Oh, wait, I forgot the camera!" Hud said, then went back. Beth screamed. "HUD! LOOK OUT!" Rob shouted. "What?" Hud turned, and so did Verakka. "Oh, _shit!_" Hud breathed. Right behind Hud was the monster. It surveyed its surroundings, then looked down at Hud, growling.

"Oh, god, no. Please..." Hud whispered. Then Verakka urged the parasite as fast as it could go, and he snatched Hud off of the ground just as the beast lunged at him.

Rob and Beth had already taken shelter under a bridge, and Hud was able to run alongside the parasite on the way there.

Verakka stayed on his mount as Seerandra got off, and Hud thanked Verakka before sitting next to Rob and Beth. Then, to their surprise, Verakka turned and headed out, ignoring their shouts of protest.

The creature's roars filled Verakka's ears as he rode the parasite through central park. Eventually he came to a spot where a helicopter had crashed, but could find no survivors. He checked again and noticed that the chopper was empty, which meant that they had gotten out. He grinned, and then continued on.


	7. Meeting at Midday

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Meeting at Midday_

Verakka followed the giant throughout Manhattan, dealing with parasites and going over rubble. Finally, he found it, collapsed, in Midtown. "Get up." he said impatiently. "I may not enjoy you being here, but seeing you dead isn't exactly on my list today either!" The creature's eye opened, and looked at Verakka. Then it looked at its arm, which was bent at an odd angle. It couldn't walk.

Verakka got off his parasite and advanced, examining it. He looked up and saw, about 5 miles away, a trio of B2-Bombers approaching. "I've got 12 minutes, maybe less, to get you out of here." Verakka muttered. "Simple, except for the fact that you're 300 feet tall and weigh more than 8000 pounds. Other than that, this'll be a snap."

The thing moaned and tried to steady itself on its good arm, and Verakka saw why it couldn't move its other one. The outside of its arms were rock hard, like its back and head, but the inside flesh was much more delicate. A jet fighter had shot a missile into the giant creature's arm, and blood flowed from the huge gash. "Wait..." Verakka said, getting a bit closer and taking a few drops of blood from the pile next to it. "This isn't blood! It's..." before he could finish, about three bombs were dropped only a mile away. He yelled and ripped part of his pant leg off, then tied it around the gash. He ripped the other pant leg off, an equal amount to the other, and tied it next to the first strip of cloth. He was now wearing what appeared to be a badly torn pair of shorts.

The beast made a small moan and steadied itself. Its injured leg wobbled, but other than that it seemed to be okay. Verakka mounted his parasite and urged it forward, keeping pace with the monster as he looked once more at the red stain on his fingers. "Not blood. Ichor. The blood of gods." he whispered.

The hammerdown sirens began to wail. "Shit!" Verakka growled, urging his parasite to go faster. Suddenly, a large object smashed into Verakka's path. Without stopping, the parasite scuttled up to the top of what was now identified as the beast's arm. He got to its back and dismounted, keeping close to the parasite. Now the giant went faster. Just behind them, bombs exploded everywhere within in the area behind them. Verakka sighed, knowing that everyone who was not in front of the monster, who he had named Clover, was already dying or dead.

Clover reached up and grabbed the side of a building, then hauled itself on top. The building shuddered but did not collapse, and from his new vantage point Verakka gulped as he saw he was at least 700 feet off of the ground. "Dear God, this is a little too high." he said, laughing shakily.

Clover roared and lunged at a passing helicopter, biting off the lower half and causing the pilots to fall into midair as the wreckage flew into a building and exploded. Clover then spit the helicopter debris at a B2-Bomber, and it collided with the fragment before sailing down and exploding with almost half the force of an atomic bomb from all of the explosives in it. Suddenly a trail of bombs was dropped right in front of Clover, and the beast roared before trying to shield itself with its arms as more explosions blasted all around them. Verakka shouted in surprise, was pitched forward as Clover crouched, and then a bomb hit Clover's back and erupted just a few meters from Verakka. He yelled and was blasted backwards, as was the parasite, and his vision faded to black as Clover roared in pain.


	8. Bonus Chapter: Perilous Passage

**I own nothing, except for the 6 characters mentioned at the beginning of the fanfiction and the ending! Don't worry, there'll be a few chapters after this so it's not over yet! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Perilous Passage_

Verakka swiped his tree branch at one of the parasites, knocking it to the side as he heard the others scramble into a nearby door. "Dude, get in here, now!" a voice called out. Verakka turned to see Rob looking at him urgently, holding the door open. A hiss came to his left, and he whirled before smashing the tree branch into its face and piercing its head. He raised it and flung it like a projectile at another one, and then he heard a door slam shut.

He twisted on the parasite's back, and saw the door to the other room was closed and, by the look of it, not going to open anytime soon. "NO!! OPEN THE DOOR!!" he screamed. A parasite tackled him, and he growled before shoving his metal bar through its head and flinging it away. A screech sounded from the opposite end of the tunnel and four more parasites appeared. That made five, if you didn't count the two that were now dead. He ran to the door and banged on it. "OPEN UP!!" he yelled. A parasite leaped at him and he jumped to the side, causing it to ram into the metal door.

It shook its head, dazed, and he grabbed it by the back and slammed its head several times into the door until it broke open, oozing green slime. He wrinkled his nose as a smell similar to rotten eggs filled his nose, and he flung it away from him. The parasites paused and looked to where the body had fallen. Then one of them made a clicking sound with its jaw, and they all pounced at it, ripping the flesh off the bones and snapping its legs off.

Verakka leaped to his parasite and urged it forward, smashing through the others. They squealed in protest and started running after him. "Why are they following us?!" he asked, panicked. He felt an occasional tremor in his beast, followed by a crunching sound, and looked down to see his mount had picked up the other parasite's corpse and was eating it! "No, you stupid beast, put that down now!" he yelled, hitting it on the head with his fist. The parasite squealed, bucked, and then clattered up a wall before stopping. Panicked, Verakka lay flat on its back and suddenly the other parasites came across a corner, their claws making a _critch-critch_ sound on the concrete tracks. They stopped and sniffed the area, then Verakka feld his steed let go. He gulped and it turned right-side up, smashing onto one of the parasites and embedding it into the ground. Blood exploded from the creature as its body burst, and his parasite started off at top speed towards where they had come. The other parasites, now interested in the new body, didn't even notice as he went.

After a few minutes of hacking with his bar, Verakka broke the metal door open to find the room inside deserted. He went in to investigate and his parasite settled down with the original parasite corpse, contented. To the left he saw a vending machine containing water had been broken open, and the metal bar used was lying next to it. To his right was a table, with a piece of cloth on it. He went to pick it up, but recoiled in disgust when he felt it was wet. He picked up the metal bar next to the vending machine, not wanting to waste his, and used it to flip the cloth over. He gasped as he saw that the entire lower half of the cloth was covered in blood.

Looking at the only chair, he saw that its back was also smeared with blood. "What the--" he began, then remembered that the parasite he was riding had bitten Marlena. "Wait a minute--" he looked at his hand and saw he had blood on his fingertips. He put his hand in front of his parasite and it sniffed it before snapping at him. "No!" he said. He ripped off the corpse's legs and held them up high. "You want it?" his parasite comically gazed at the leg, like a dog waiting for a treat. "Find me who this blood belongs to!" he growled, tossing the leg to his parasite. It was devoured in an instant, and he picked out another. "Go!" he shouted, and leaped on as the parasite set out. It banged through a door he hadn't seen at first glance, and he found himself in a hall.

His parasite turned right, sniffed a bit, then broke through a pair of double-paned glass doors. Verakka blinked at a sudden light and found himself in a large abandoned mall. His parasite scuttled forward quickly and silently, then it reared and leaped over the counter before heading towards a cloth sort of tunnel. "Whoa whoa whoa, no way!" Verakka grunted, pulling back on the reigns. At the end of the tunnel, he heard someone yelling, "BITE! We've got a bite!" and someone yelled Marlena's name. Verakka gawked. "That sounded like Hud--" "Admiral, we've got a reading of five parasitic creatures heading towards our facility!" a voice called.

"Seal the doors! Don't let 'em in!" the admiral called, and his voice was full of authority. "But sir, there's a reading of a living human specimen just where the parasites are about to attack!" the first man objected as Verakka heard a zipping sound and he entered the tunnel to see that the door was now sealed and probably reinforced shut. "Oh well. Hopefully the poor guy will run far away enough that the parasites will miss us entirely--"

"NO! Get the door open!" Verakka hollered. "Sorry, son, we can't help you!" the admiral's voice called, now muffled. Verakka heard critching sounds and turned to see five parasites advancing. "Shit, this just isn't my day." Verakka said weakly, and then the parasites leaped at him.


	9. Bonus Chapter: Calactysmic Chase

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Calactysmic Chase_

"Parasites?! Hah!" Verakka proclaimed with a grunt as he swoved his tree branch into a parasite's head, knocking it to the side as he slammed another into the ground. "More like octopus dogs!" He ducked as another leaped over his parasite, and its claws met empty air before he reached up and smashed his branch into its chest, knocking it into another parasite. Suddenly a parasite jumped at him and knocked him off of his parasite, which began biting into another. "Get off of me, you goddamned parasite!" he snarled, kicking it away from him. He stood and checked himself to make sure he wasn't bitten, then a yowl reached his ears and he saw his parasite had been cornered by three others.

He ran forward and smashes his metal bar into one of their heads and kicked it away, then he swung his tree branch on top of a second and killed it. His parasite whimpered, and he got on top of it before it snarled and bit a third that had snuck up on Verakka. He grinned, and rode his parasite back into the tunnels. Then his grin faded as he saw twenty more parasites emerging from the opposite end of the tunnel. "SHIT!" he yelled, urging his parasite the other way. The lights in the tunnel flicked on and off as he continually looked over his shoulder. The more he looked, the more parasites there seemed to be. After there were 30 total he stopped keeping track of how many there were and focused on getting out alive.

He burst out into the streets via a manhole he'd found, and the giant monster's roar reached his ears as he turned and replaced the manhole lid so the parasites couldn't get out. He then set out atop his mount and, after a while, he crossed paths with the giant.

It roared and turned, then swatted at a jet fighter before continuing. "After it!" Verakka hollered, and his parasite raced at top speed after the beast. A boom reached his ears, and a missile entered his vision before blasting into the monster's back. It moaned and staggered before roaring and slamming its tail down onto the street. "WOAH!!" Verakka shouted, and his parasite leaped to the side just as the monster's tail crushed the tank that had been behind him. "Wow, good aim." Verakka said, surprised. Then he gulped as he saw three more tanks along with at least twenty soldiers approaching, and he sped up.

The beast turned into a two-lane street, and it almost had to turn sideways to fit through the narrow street. Verakka followed it and his parasite scuttled up a buildingside onto the roof before he gasped. "Holy shit!"

An apartment had collapsed, and was dangerously leaning on the one next to it. "That must have been scary." he muttered. Then he heard a yell and looked closely at the top of the collapsed apartment and saw the silhouettes of Rave, Seerandra, Eitak, Vrael and Cykra. "Cykra, get the others!" a voice floated to his ears on the wind as the beast snarled at him but continued going. A tank shot at the monster, and Verakka growled. _Stupid tanks. _He picked out three large rocks, took very careful aim, and threw them at a tank. The rocks went down the canon shaft and the next time the tank fired, the missile got caught in the canon and the tank exploded. "Hah!" he grinned.

The beast moaned as a jet fighter flew by and shot missiles at it. It continued moving towards the leaning apartment, flailing its tail to destroy the tanks and kill the soldiers. "Well, there are three things wrong with this." Verakka said. "One, I am helping the monster that probably helped collapse that apartment and that is being assaulted by the military. Two, my friends are on that same rooftop and are probably in danger of dying. And three...I'm talking to myself."


	10. Bonus Chapter: Reckless Reunion

**I own nothing! And by the way, if you haven't already noticed, these bonus chapters are what was going on with Verakka while the others were following the movie's storyline.**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Reckless Reunion_

Verakka watched carefully until his friends were off of the rooftop, then he kicked his parasite's sides and it lunged from the buildingtop before landing on a tank. "What the--?!" the man inside yelled as Verakka opened the hatch. Then Verakka reached in and grabbed him, then pulled him out onto the street before knocking the other man unconscious. "Sorry, but I need to borrow this!" he said, climbing in as his parasite attached itself to the top of the tank. Verakka examined the controls for a moment, then spun the canon around--much to his parasite's annoyance, which it displayed with a screech--and shot a missile at another tank, which exploded.

He grinned and threw the other man out of the tank, then he took hold of a trigger and fired several bullets at an army truck that was carrying more troops. The engine was hit and the truck exploded, sending bodies flying all over the street. Verakka then returned to the seat that controlled the canon and stepped on the gas, revving the tank forward. He fired a missile at a building to the left, causing it to collapse and barring the street so the other tanks couldn't get through. He then put it on auto pilot (Tanks have auto pilot?) and rifled through the gear that was in the space behind the two seats before finding a bazooka.

"...this will be fun." he said without smiling. He tapped his parasite's stomach, causing it to shift to the side, and he stuck his upper body out of the hatch before shooting a rocket at a miniature water tower that was on top of a building. The water tower exploded and showered the street with water, and Verakka grinned before putting the bazooka back and taking it off of auto pilot. He went as fast as the tank could go, which wasn't very fast, and suddenly his parasite screeched. The sound was muffled because he'd closed the hatch door, so he opened it and emerged to find himself in an abandoned street with his parasite at the end of the canon, snarling. He turned and something hard knocked him out of the hatch and onto the street. He shook his head to clear it and saw three parasites beside his own were on the tank, snarling at him. He turned to see eleven more approaching at top speed. "Jesus, do these things stalk me or something?" he growled before swinging his tree branch at one of them, smashing it into another and injuring both as they crashed into a building.

One of the parasites tackled him, and he twisted before ramming his elbow into its eye. It squealed and his parasite leaped at it, ramming it off of him. Verakka stood and grinned at his parasite, then saw the tank was picking up more parasites. Of the fourteen, eight were now on the tank and one had crawled into the hatch. "Wait a minute..." Verakka said slowly. Then he threw his tree branch to the side and unhooked his metal rod before smacking it into one of the parasites to clear the path, and he jumped onto the tank.

Three parasites screeched at him, and he hit them each twice on the head and knocked them into a daze before smashing his rod through another's head and flinging the corpse off of the tank. Three more were conscious, and one of them leaped at him. He ducked and speared it through the chest with his bar before flinging the body back. The tank continued, and he heard a small warning beep before a missile fired towards a building. "Holy shit!" he gasped, knocked back by the shudder that had gone through the tank. He kicked at a parasite that had been crawling towards him, knocking it off of the tank, and ignored the last two that were still threats at the moment as he looked into the hatch at the parasite that was trying to work the controls. It seemed the creature had fired the missile by mistake, but had heard that it knocked Verakka over and upon seeing him about to enter the hatch it screeched, then pressed on the trigger with its claws. Another missile fired, and the canon jerked. Verakka yelled and held on to the hatch as the barrel swung around. "You're gonna get me killed, you little creep!" he growled.

He reached in and banged it on the head with his metal bar, then he reached in and grabbed the bazooka before turning. All six of the parasites, not including the two he'd already killed, were back on the tank. He grinned and looked towards his parasite to see it had piled up the other corpses and was standing next to the pile. Verakka jumped off of the tank and aimed the bazooka, then got a thought and opened it to see two rockets left. "Two shots. Better make them count." he whispered. He aimed the bazooka at the pile of corpses and shot once, destroying the bodies, then whistled for his parasite and ran at it as it scuttled towards him. He flung himself on its back and pulled on his makeshift reins to lead it up a wall, then he aimed and shot the last missile right into the hatch of the tank.

The parasites on and in the tank squealed and tried to jump off, but the rocket was faster than they were, and in its panic the parasite in the hatch pressed the trigger again to shoot a third missile at the buildings ahead of them. Then the tank exploded, showering the street with hot metal. Verakka threw the now useless weapon to the ground and led his mount back to the street and picked up his tree branch. The six remaining--or should I say living--parasites had paused, and then they took off at top speed towards where the three missiles had been shot. He urged his parasite after them, and heard a scream. "Jesus, these things are everywhere!" someone yelled. Verakka ran his parasite up a wall to see better and saw Beth, Rob, Hud, Lily, Seerandra, Rave, Eitak, Cykra and Vrael confronted by the remaining six parasites. Eitak, Cykra and Vrael had used all of their rocks, broken their branches and lost their metal bars, it seemed. Verakka made a clicking sound with his tongue and his parasite dropped in front of Rave with a screech, turning to face the other parasite as he grinned. "Need some help?" he asked.

_You all know what happened next..._

_...if you don't, you haven't been reading this story until now!_


	11. The Aftermath, 10 Years Later

**I own nothing, except for the 9 characters I made and the ending shown here. Yes, I'm afraid this is the end of the story, but I'll try to make it as lengthy as I can. In the meantime, I will be working on a sequel. If there are any characters that were in this story that you want to see in the sequel, you can say who they are in a review. After this there will be 2 alternate endings. These are the characters that will definitely be in the sequel:**

**Clover**

**Rob**

**Verakka**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_The Aftermath, 10 Years Later_

Dan coughed and waved his hand to clear the smoke that had sprung from the room. He entered, rifle at the ready, and surveyed the room before talking out his radio. "This is Officer Dan. Apartment 1034, still standing. No survivors in the entire building. Not even a single body!" he waited, hearing nothing but static, and then he heard Admiral Stark's voice. "Roger that, Officer Dan, return to base for further reconaissance." "Sir, if I may ask a question, why are we doing this if the Hammerdown protocol really was used? Don't you think that would have been impossible to survive?" "We think so, Dan, but that's why we're checking. Ten years ago we didn't think that monsters who stood 300 feet tall existed, either, but then again something that large appeared and was the reason that the Hammerdown took effect! If there are any survivors out there, we need to question them to see what happened!"

"But Admiral, sir, can't we just ask some of the army soldiers who were alive while it happened?" Dan asked, strapping his gun to his waist and walking out of the room, then starting the long trek down the stairs. When the static had stopped, it took the Admiral a long time to answer. "Those who suffered the most remember most clearly. Even for an event like that, ten years is a long time. Who knows what happened?" Dan sighed and then stopped as he heard a critching sound. He looked up and saw a mangled corpse of one of the parasites that had assaulted the city sticking to the ceiling. He shuddered and continued towards the critching noise, gun at the ready. He saw a flurry of movement around the corner and ran after the thing to see it was a parasite the size of a small horse. He yelled and fired his gun, and the parasite screeched before breaking through the metal door leading outside.

He ran out and saw it was already a quarter-mile away from him. "Damn, this thing moves fast!" he muttered. He raced past all of the broken streets, vaulting over the many buildings that had collapsed by using cars or still-standing lamp posts as springboards. He fired a round of shots at the distant creature, the sounds echoing all around the deserted city. Dan shuddered as he thought of all of the people who had died without warning, and suddenly the Admiral's voice came from his radio. "Dan, what the hell are you doing, soldier?! I can hear you firing bullets for miles!" "Sir, I've found a parasite! It's still living, sir! I think now I know why there have been no corpses; this thing must've eaten them to keep itself alive!"

"Don't shoot at it, you idiot, follow it! If it's going somewhere then it's doing it for a reason! I want to know if there are more of those animals out there!" the Admiral bellowed. Dan turned his radio off, fuming, and raced after the parasite. If his memory served him correctly, it was heading for a 16-way intersection near Central Park. He rounded a corner and his jaw dropped open. His rifle clattered to the ground and he sank to his knees. "Sweet Mother of God..."he whispered weakly.

In the middle of the intersection, right next to a collapsed building, was the body of a creature larger than any he'd seen before. The parasite had scuttled up the back of the creature and settled down next to an object next to the end of the tail. Dan slowly stepped forward for a closer look, and saw the body of a 17-year-old boy. But that wasn't the most amazing part. He leaned against the thing and felt slight shudders in it. The creature was still alive! He jumped back from it, reaching for his rifle and remembering that he'd dropped it. "Shit!" he growled, then he looked back to the boy. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The boy next to the parasite...was breathing.


	12. Alternative Ending 1

**I own nothing!**

_Chapter 12_

_Alternative Ending -- 1_

With a growl, Verakka burst through the rubble. He winced as a piercing agony spread through his body, and he looked down to see his left arm was gone. Clutching the stump and leaving his metal bar and tree branch behind, he slowly limped over to Clover's giant body. "Well, friend..." he said with a sigh, leaning against the giant brute. "...I guess we both got what we wanted. At least, at first..." he looked down for a moment. "I wanted you dead...and you wanted an escape from all of that pain." he looked up at the beast as he spoke. He smiled half-heartedly. "But then, I wanted more than anything to go down with you, if I was going to go down at all."

Surveying the destruction that was Manhattan, he saw that hardly any buildings had been left standing. He could see all the way to the remains of his apartment, more than seven miles away. He tapped his foot slowly on the ground, as if waiting for someone. When nobody came, he slowly pushed off of Clover's corpse and walked to the wreckage from which he had emerged. "If I must die..." he whispered, limping to the pile of rubble that had encased him just moments before. He sifted through the bits of rock and concrete until his hand found his metal bar. He used it to pry away the bigger pieces of wreckage and revealed his parasite, dead and in a pool of its own venom. A small tear went down his cheek and hit the body's back. "...then I will die with the ones who saw me through so much." he finished. And with that, he turned, closed his eyes and, with a smile, fell backwards into the pool of poisonous blood.


	13. Alternative Ending 2

**I own nothing!**

_Chapter 13_

_Alternative Ending -- 2_

Rob grunted and he pulled Hud from the remains of the bridge. "The camera--" "Does it matter if the camera's destroyed, Hud?!" Rob yelled, tears running down his face. "Everyone is dead, everyone we CARED about is DEAD!!" He dropped to his knees, sobbing. "Jason...Marlena...Lily, and now Beth! They're gone!" he shouted. Hud looked up to the sky. "So you're saying that we're the only two left in Manhattan?" he whispered. Rob looked up at him, then closed his eyes and cried silently. Hud walked forward, and Rob took a while before noticing he was gone. "Hud!" he called weakly, stumbling after him.

They trekked for who knows how long? Suddenly, Hud felt a shudder. "Whoa whoa whoa, did you just feel that?" he whispered. A roar pierced the silence, and thousands of birds took to the sky as another tremor went through the ground. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Hey guys! How's it goin'?" and Rob turned and yelled. Right behind them was Clover. And laying on top of its head, grinning at them from his perch of 300 feet, was Verakka.


End file.
